


The view from the other side

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angsty Whitetiger, Dark Forest (Warriors), Dark Forest Battle Mentioned, If I mess up please mention it in the comments, M/M, StarClan (Warriors), Whitestorm POV, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Soon after dying, Whitestorm and Tigerstar see each other from opposite sides of the afterlife. Whitestorm feels frustrated with the invisible wall between them.
Relationships: Tigerclaw & Whitestorm (Warriors), Tigerclaw/Whitestorm (Warriors)
Kudos: 9





	The view from the other side

The pain I was feeling sunk away soon after closing my eyes. I don’t regret fighting for my clan. It’s a warrior’s job, but it was so sudden. When I open my eyes again, I’m alone. I glance around, some yellow grass surrounds me. When I look up, the sky looks like a beautiful sunrise. A smile finds it’s way into my face. The yellow grass that looks dead is actually soft. I stand up, a bit surprised I’m not feeling pain. StarClan is a lot better than I imagined. At least, I hope this is StarClan. I turn, seeing a sudden contrast to the yellow grass and soft sky. Instead, there are scraggly trees along with dark green grass and a dark sky. My eyes quickly meet another pair. It’s familiar, amber eyes that always had me melting into them. The realization is quick. It’s Tigerstar, my eyes graze over his stomach scar before meeting his eyes again. The normal softness I feel whenever I see him returns. Tears form, but I’m not sad. Tigerstar is giving me such an apologetic look in return. I’m not sure why though because I feel the complete opposite. I quickly try and run towards him. Once I’m right at the border of the two different worlds, I get stopped. I pin my ears back confused, then trying to put my paw through. It’s like an invisible wall. ‘No. No. NO.’ My eyes meet Tigerstar’s again. His paw is on the invisible wall. I can’t find words to describe how I feel right now, the pure happiness I felt just a moment ago quickly faded.

I don’t know how long it’s been when I wake up. When I look up, Tigerstar is sitting a little bit in front of me. His amber eyes are fixed on me, it feels normal for a moment. I sit up, I think to go catch some prey. ‘Right, I’m dead. Can’t be hungry.’ I think before looking back at him. It’s not fair, I just want to be happy with him. I decided to finally break the silence, “...You think this was meant to happen all along?” After a bit of a pause, I look up. I try to say it again but he can’t hear me. I mutter before it turns into yelling, “This stupid wall won’t even let me talk to you?!” My tail lashes from side to side. Usually, the roles are reversed, Tigerstar being the angry one and I’m the more calm one. After a while, I’ve calmed. I can’t tell if it’s night but it feels like it is. The sky never changes, it’s always the same. I laid down, back against the invisible wall. My face is turned to look at him, an invitation to lay with me. Tigerstar nods before laying down on his side of the wall. The smallest gap is between us, that invisible wall that never lets up. I forget about the wall as I drift into sleep. His presence is enough for me.

We continue the sleeping routine for years on end. I sometimes think that maybe Tigerstar deserves to be in the Dark Forest. In the back of my mind, I wished it hadn’t turned out like this. I remember that he’s a killer, so many cats’ blood was on his paws. Somehow, I still find it in me to love him. Some might call me weird or crazy for that. I can’t help it though, it’s not a switch I can just turn off. Loving Tigerstar was easy for me, it was our connection. That’s all that matters to me. As we’re doing our routine today, Tigerstar is the first to fall asleep for once. Memories of our sneaking out to have nighttime adventures returned. We visited Sunning Rocks often. Ironic that we went at night considering the location’s name. The soft brown fur against mine was something that I took for granted back then. I eventually fall asleep, but not without crying myself to sleep. It’s pathetic, a full-grown warrior being such a crybaby. I’m a little happy that Tigerstar couldn’t hear my sobs.

One day I wake up, but Tigerstar isn’t there. My eyes search endlessly but I just end up staring at the ground after a while. ‘Did he get tired of me?’ I wonder before covering my face with my paws.

It’s been a few days and Tigerstar still isn’t back. I still haven’t left StarClan border though. Eventually, a cat I don’t recognize comes up to me. My first instinct is to get into my defensive fighting position. The she-cat laughs a bit, “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” She sits gracefully in front of me. I realize that my fur must be a mess, I try and flatten a few tufts. I don’t respond before she finally continues. “Are you waiting for him?” I glance up, ‘How does she know?’ I say nothing before glancing away again. “I’ve seen you two, you seem fond despite the barrier.” She continues to talk, not taking my silence personally. “I suppose he didn’t tell you. There’s been... a war of sorts between StarClan, the Dark Forest, and the Clan cats. Tigerstar was killed for the second time in the process.” She gave a pitiful look I despise, “Once you die in the afterlife, you can’t come back.” I feel far away, the she-cat soon disappears from my view. This pain felt worse than dying or being stopped by that stupid invisible wall. I already had to live without his touch but now, I had to live without him forever? The tears that flowed down my cheeks stung.

Soon after, the stranger she-cat left. A long while later, my tears stopped. I can’t cry anymore physically, but on the inside, I still feel empty. I finally muster up the courage to glance over to the Dark Forest. I don’t want to leave the border, it doesn’t feel right. I still continue our routine. It’s not like I ever stopped.

Today, I stood up, I stand a few fox lengths from the border. The exact spot where I first saw Tigerstar in the afterlife.

”I hate the view from my side.”

For a moment, I see Tigerstar. I blink. He’s gone. With a sigh, I resign to my usual spot against the invisible wall. This pain will never go away for me. Maybe that’s the way it was destined to be. I hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from all the Whitetiger MAPs I’ve been watching lately  
> Alright! That’s the end, if I made any mistakes or you have a tip, please comment it below. It’s my first time writing something like this. Usually, I’m not all for the angst and sadness  
> I first posted this on Warriors Amino, if you need proof I can provide it  
> I just wanted to put it on here as well  
> Original Post: https://aminoapps.com/c/warriors/page/blog/the-view-from-the-other-side-whitetiger-short-story/XdVK_GzFgujzKaPaGJDwzaJ4G7ZzYgqJZ3


End file.
